


[Cover Art] for The Marks We Bear

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cover Art, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: Cover art for my Fandom Trumps Hate 2nd highest bidder Rizikah, who commissioned this as inspiration for ange__enchante.





	[Cover Art] for The Marks We Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ange__enchante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ange__enchante/gifts).



Cover art for ange__enchante's upcoming fic The Marks We Bear. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
